These Tears I Cried For You
by kitty demon kirara
Summary: Akito comes to stay at Shigure's house, and one things for sure. It's not gonna be a fun little vist. What exactly is he planning to do though? Yes, I suck at summaries. Please just read
1. Chapter 1: Akito Comes

Chapter 1: Akito Comes

A/N: My first ever Furuba fanfic! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: This is my only disclaimer, so don't ask again. I obviously don' t own Furuba, or any of the characters in it. I never will.

Important Note: I read the manga, but I haven't watched much of the anime. I've gotten farther in the manga than the anime actually goes (although some stuff is out of order, so some stuff hasn't actually happened yet! XD), so some stuff may be a little different, but it will still make sense.

* * *

Yuki and Tohru walked in through the door of Shigure's house together. They had just gotten back from Tohru's job. Yuki immediately sensed that something was wrong. As he walked into the living room, he realized what it was. Akito was sitting in a chair, talking to Shigure. Yuki walked straight for the steps, hoping not to be noticed. 

"Yuki," Akito said.

Yuki walked back down the stairs, and stared blankly at Akito. He had nothing to say, and wanted to get away as quickly as possible.

'What's he doing here anyway?' Yuki thought.

"Yuki,I'll be staying here for the next few days to see how everything is going with you and Kyo."

Yuki stood there without a word, still staring, not wanting to talk to Akito. He stood there a little longer before Akito told him to go.

Yuki climbed the stairs once more, and went to his room. He shut the door and locked it. He sat down on his bed, thinking, 'What is he doing here? What does he want? Why does he care about me and Kyo? What does he think we're doing? What if he tries to hurt Honda-san?'

Then he heard a knock on the door.

 "Sohma-kun, Can I come in?" called Tohru.

He opened the door to see her standing there, a worried expression on her face.

"Do you know why Akito is here?" She asked.

Yuki brought her into the room, and then answered her.

"He said he wanted to see how everything was going with me and Kyo, but I have no idea what he really wants. Honda-san, please try to stay away from him. Don't trust him."

"O- Okay," she answered, still worried.

"Pleased don't worry Honda-san, I'm sure everything will be fine," he said

Unfortunately, he was very wrong.

* * *

For the next few days, things went alright. Akito didn't talk, and in fact, he was hardly ever around. 

Then, on Saturday, when Tohru and Yuki were in Yuki's secret base, they realized Akito was watching them. The smile quickly faded from Yuki's face, and Tohru looked away from him working silently. When she was sure Akito wouldn't hear her she whispered to Yuki, " Has he been spying on us this whole time?"

"I don't know, I don't think I saw him before, but I didn't look in that direction until just a few minutes ago," Yuki answered.

"Oh, no," Tohru felt sick to think Akito might have seen everything they'd been doing.

"I'm gonna go fix dinner now, Okay," Tohru said.

"Alright,I' ll come in too, then," Yuki answered, not wanting Akito to approach Tohru alone.

At dinner they ate silently until Tohru spoke up.

"Akito-san, my friends Hana-chan and Uo-chan were going to come over tomorrow, but I can cancel if you like."

"No," Akito answered, "I'd like to meet these friends of yours."

"Okay," Tohru said, still a little worried about what would happen.

A/N: I know this chapter was really short, but I swear the next chapter will be longer! Please review and I'll post the next chapter A.S.A.P.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover

Chapter 2: Sleepover

A/N: Konnichiwa! I've returned, and I'm starting a new, much longer chapter! I hope you like it so far! I'm posting chapter 2 on the same day as chapter 1. That way there's more to read since chapter 1 is so short!

* * *

Tohru got up early in the morning to get set up for the sleepover she was about to have. She walked into the kitchen, still sleepy-eyed, to see what she would need to buy at the store. Akito was sitting in the kitchen.

Trying to be kind, she said, "You're up early Akito-san! Good morning!"

Akito glared at her without a word. Tohru looked in the refrigerator, and then in the cabinets.

"I'll be going to the store now, do you need anything?" Tohru tried again.

"No, leave me alone…," Akito said, glaring at her again.

With that Tohru left, a little shaken up by Akito.

'Why does he hate me so much? What did I do to him? I just don't get it…,' she thought. She was about to cry, but she stopped her self when she felt a hand on her back. She spun around.

"Hatori-san," said Tohru, "It's good to see you!"

"Hi," Hatori said in a worried voice, "Is everything okay? Akito hasn't caused any trouble has he?"

"No," Tohru answered, "everything's been fine."

"Good," Hatori answered with a sigh of relief.

"Where are you going?" Tohru asked.

"The store," said Hatori.

"So am I, let's go together," Tohru said.

So the two shopped together, and talked and laughed. Tohru forgot all about Akito for the time being. Then, she got back to the house. Akito was waiting for her, or so it seemed, although he didn't say anything at all. He stood in the doorway, and watched her go past, his eyes following her until she was out of sight. Then she came back to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Kyo walked into the kitchen to find breakfast nearly completely cooked, and to drink some milk.

"Good morning, Kyo-kun, are you hungry?"

Kyo nodded, because he was still drinking the milk. Then, Shigure walked out. He was trying to act a lot more mature around Akito, so he and Kyo didn't start fighting.

"Hello, Shigure-san!" Tohru said with a smile.

"Good morning, princess," he answered.

Yuki was the last to wake up. He walked into the kitchen still half asleep.

"Good morning, Sohma-kun, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes, Honda-san," he answered.

Few other words were exchanged for the rest of the morning, because Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru didn't really want to talk in front of Akito, and Shigure would rather talk alone with Akito.

And so, after a few hours, Uo and Hana arrived.

Uo greeted Tohru with a "Yo," and Hana with "Hello."

"Hi, Uo-chan, hi, Hana-chan, How are you? Come in!" said Tohru excitedly, "This is Akito-san." She said to her friends.

Then she turned to Akito. "Akito-san, these are my friends, Uo-chan and Hana-chan!" she said.

They both said some form of hi to Akito, and then moved on.

"Let's play Dai Hin Min!" shouted Tohru, a little over excited.

She jumped up in the air, then fell backwards and clonked her head on the table. A sweat drop appeared on Yuki's head.

"Are you alright, Honda-san?" he asked.

"I'm okay," she replied as she stood back up.

Then Yuki and Tohru realized that Kyo and Uo had already started arguing over who would win this time. Sweat drops appeared all over Tohru's head.

"Oh my…"

'We haven't even started, and they're already arguing,' thought Yuki.

"I'm going to go get the cards, please wait here," Tohru said over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs. Only Yuki and Hana heard her, as the other two where still arguing.

"Now where could they be?"

Tohru frantically searched for the cards in her drawer, and found them in a few minutes. As she climbed down the stairs she could here Uo and Kyo fighting. Yuki and Hana were standing there staring. Then Akito walked in the room.

"His waves are strange," said Hana, "even stranger than the other Sohmas. They don't even seem human. What is he?"

Akito turned and glared at Tohru.

"You told them didn't you!" he yelled.

"N-No I didn't, I s-swear, I w-would n-never break my p-promise," Tohru stuttered.

"You did!" Akito said grabbing her by the shoulders and squeezing her arms tightly so that she winced in pain and she began to cry.

"Leave her alone, she said she didn't tell them!" Yuki shouted.

Akito let go of Tohru and shoved Yuki against the wall. Hana and Uo rushed over to Tohru's side.

"Are you alright?" they asked. Tohru just stared at Akito and Yuki. There was fear in Yuki's eyes. Tohru knew that this was bringing back terrible memories of the things Akito had done to Yuki in the past. Akito grabbed Yuki by the throat, as if to choke him.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" he asked calmly. Then he let go of Yuki, turned and left the room as though nothing had happened. Yuki sank to the floor, and sat there, staring at nothing in particular, fear and pain mingled in the expression on his face.

Tohru ran over to him.

"Sohma-kun, are you okay?" she asked trying to sound calm, although the excitement in her voice was still obvious. He snapped backed to reality. He looked at Tohru and nodded.

"What about you, Honda-san?" he questioned.

"I'm fine," she smiled a reassuring smile, and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

'I wonder if she realizes how much power she has over these boys,' thought Uo, looking at Kyo and Yuki.

"What was that about?" asked Hana.

After about ten minutes of reassuring Uo and Hana that it was nothing, and getting them of the subject, the group finally played Dai Hin Min, and cheered up for awhile. However, every time Akito passed through the room, there was an awkward silence. The rest of the night was spent trying to avoid Akito, while trying to have fun at the same time. That night the three girls fell asleep happily.

'Thank God for my friends,' they all privately thought.

That night Tohru had a horrible dream. She didn't really remember what it was, but it was raining. There was a knife, a bloody knife, and Akito was laughing at a crying Tohru.

"Now he's dead, and there's nothing you can do! I won't even do you the favor of having your memory erased. After all, you deserve to suffer, it's entirely your fault," Akito was saying.

"It's entirely your fault." the words echoed in Tohru's head.

"No. NO. NO!" she screamed.

Reviews still needed for next chapter:3


	3. Chapter 3: Amusement Park, Part 1

Chapter 3: Amusement Park, Part 1: Ferris Wheel

A/N: Ah, chapter 3! This is only my second fic, my first ever Furuba one. My first ever fic really sucked. It was an Inu-Yasha one, posted on InuYasha no Uchi, my favorite Inu-Yasha website, which has been down for nearly a year now. I may never see the fic again, but I don't really care. It consists of six really, really short chapters. The characters in it were really OOC, and it was written terribly, and was very boring. Ah, memories of my idiotic days.  
Anywayz, about the story. I didn't want to put an A/N at the end of the last chapter, because there wasn't much to say, and I liked the way it ended, so I didn't want to ruin it with stupid stuff that didn't really matter. Anywayz, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The morning after the sleepover, Tohru woke up and remembered her dream. 'I wonder what it meant.' she thought. She went down stairs to cook breakfast before her friends woke up. She found Yuki and Kyo already up and fighting. They had gotten up early so they could fight before Akito saw them. They stopped when Tohru came in though, not wanting her to see them fighting. (They didn't know she already had)  
"Good morning! Did you two sleep well?" she asked, in her ever-happy voice.  
"Yeah, and I'm hungry," answered Kyo, "Hurry up with breakfast."  
"I slept fine, Honda-san," Yuki said, while glaring at Kyo.  
"I had a strange dream last night," Tohru said.  
"What was it about?" both the boys asked at once.  
"It was… never mind," Tohru said, not wanting to scare them.  
Soon breakfast was cooked, and everyone except Akito was in the kitchen.  
Shigure said, "Akito said he's not going to be down to eat breakfast for a while, and to eat without him."  
"Alright, I'll leave his breakfast in the oven so it stays cold then," Tohru said.  
She sat out the breakfast table, and sat in between Hana and Uo.  
"Is es eelly ood," said Uo, with a mouth full of food. (A/N: Translation: This is really good.)  
"Thank you," Tohru smiled.  
The vein popped out of Kyo's head.  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full," he shouted.  
"Hey, orangey, don't tell me what to do, it's not like your Mr. Manners or something!" she shouted in reply.  
"Oh my," said Tohru  
Soon breakfast was over, and the two friends had to leave.  
Momiji came over unannounced in the middle of the day.  
"Hello, Momiji!" Tohru said excitedly.  
Momiji jumped up and hugged her.  
"Yay, Akito hasn't hurt Tohru-kun!" the little rabbit said, "Hatori said he saw you at the store yesterday. He said you seemed depressed, so I was worried about you."  
"He did? Well, I'm fine," Tohru answered.  
"I came to get you because I'm taking you to an amusement park! Go get Yuki and Kyo!" He yelled.  
"Oh, wow, thank you!" Tohru answered. Then she ran to find Kyo and Yuki. When they walked out the door they heard a voice shouting.  
"KYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOO- KUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!"  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS C-" Kyo was cut short by Kagura's foot which connected with his face.  
"Yay Kyo-kun, we get to go to the amusement park together. We'll ride the Ferris Wheel together!" Kagura said, excitedly!  
"No we won't!" Kyo shouted back.  
Kagura's eye's shone evilly.  
"YES WE WILL!"  
"Get off of me!'  
"Come on, let's go already!"  
"Poor Kyo," said Momiji from his spot in Tohru's arms.  
After a long walk, they found themselves at an amusement park.  
"Let's ride the Ferris Wheel," said a familiar voice.  
"Okay," answered another.  
"Kisa, Hiro," Tohru said smiling at the two.  
"Onee-chan!" shouted Kisa. She hugged Tohru.  
"Hi, Kisa, Hi, Hiro, how are you?" asked Tohru.  
"We decided to have some fun while we didn't have to worry about Akito," Hiro answered.  
"What about you? Akito hasn't done anything to you has he?" Kisa said in a worried tone.  
"No, we're alright," Tohru answered. Then she realized they had walked to the Ferris wheel.  
Because it was Monday, and except for Kaibara High, and the school that Hiro and Kisa went to, everyone was in school, there was almost no line. Yuki and Tohru got into one seat, Kisa and Hiro into one, And, against Kagura's will, as well as the operator of the Ferris wheel's, Momiji, Kyo, and Kagura all fit into one seat. Kyo was very happy about this, because he didn't want to be left alone with Kagura (not that he wanted to be with Momiji either though), but Kagura pouted that it wasn't romantic at all.Tohru was shaking.  
"What's wrong?" Yuki asked her.  
"I'm a little afraid of being this high up," she answered.  
"It'll be alright," Yuki answered, taking her by the hand.  
She blushed.  
Of course, the Ferris wheel broke down when she and Yuki were at the top. (What a surprise.)  
"Oh n-no, Yuki, the Ferris W-wheel, it s-stopped! I'm s-so s-scared," she said.  
"Its okay, Honda-san, I won't let anything happen to you," he answered her.  
She blushed hard, and leaned her head against Yuki's shoulder.  
"I feel safe with you here," she said.  
"I'm glad…," he answered, running his hand through her long, soft hair.  
'If only I could hug her…,' he thought.  
He took her by than hand, and looked into her eyes.  
She snuggled against his side and closed her eyes.  
'I'm so lucky!' she thought.Kisa and Hiro were one cart behind Tohru and Yuki, so they were nearly at the top. Kisa, like Tohru, was very scared.  
"Don't worry, Kisa, I'm here," Hiro reassured her. Then he said something, but he wasn't really sure why he said it, "Kisa, I really love you, you know."  
Kisa blushed crimson, "I-I love you, too, Hiro," she said.  
Then the two leaned in, and kissed. For a moment it seemed like they were the only two people in the world. As they pulled away, Kisa touched her lips, thinking, 'My first kiss!'  
Then she hugged Hiro, never wanting the moment to end, just wanting to be close to him.Momiji, Kagura, and Kyo were also very near the top, right in front of Tohru and Yuki. Momiji jumped into Kyo's lap.  
"The Ferris wheel stopped, I'm scared!" he cried.  
"Kyo, I'm scared, hold me!" Kagura said.  
"Get off of me and NO!" Kyo shouted.  
Kagura's eyes sparked. "HOLD ME!"  
Kyo quickly put his arms around her, not wanting to be knocked out of the Ferris wheel.  
"Oh, Kyo, you're so sweet!"  
"Whatever…"  
Momiji was crying, "I'm scared."  
Kyo sighed; this was not going to be fun.  
Finally, the Ferris wheel started again. 

A/N: Okay, so that's it for chapter three. Kyo will be in the next chapter more. Sorry about the way this chapter ended. It probably could have been better. Please review, and thanks for those of you who are reading this right now. Also, thanks to those of you who are reading this from beginning to end, and sticking with me.  
Review, and I'll update A.S.A.P. I'll make the next chapter longer, too!

Reviews still needed for next Chapter: 3


	4. Chapter 4:Amuesment Park, Part 2

Chapter 4: Amusement Park, Part 2:Crystal Balls and Psychic Predictions

Important note: I own, and have read the Furuba manga up to volume 10, so the information I have I got from there. The anime goes up to volume 8, but doesn't include everything the manga does. I just learned the a couple days ago and thought you should know.

A/N: Hi! It's me, KDK (Kitty Demon Kirara), with another chapter, just for you! Hope you like it. So, you get the couplings at the moment? Yuki-Tohru, Kisa-Hiro, and Kyo- err… Umm… Kagura… maybe…  
Review PLEASE! Although I hate to admit that I might have done anything wrong, I know I have. I left out Kyo WAY too much. I'm so sorry, Kyo fans, but I'm a little more of a Yuki fan, so I guess I try to stick to Yuki a lot. I can't believe I got good reviews! OMG, I'm so happy! And yes, this story has been moving a little to fast, so I'm going to try to slow it down some. Man, Akito is really hard to keep in character, 'cause he doesn't talk very much, but he's a little on the insane side (which is very obvious in vol. 10). He was hanging onto Hatori like he was in love with him. It was scary. Ah well, enjoy!

* * *

The group got off the Ferris wheel with Tohru and Yuki holding hands, and Kisa and Hiro with their arms around one another. Kyo looked like he was scared half to death, with his arms around Kagura. "Where do you want to go now?" Tohru asked.  
"I want to go to the Shrieker!" said KaguraThe Shrieker was a huge roller coaster, which should have been popular, except that people were too afraid to ride it.  
"Kyo's coming with me!"  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
"YES YOU ARE!"  
And once again, Kagura beat up Kyo.  
"I wanna ride it too!" said Momiji.  
"Oh… umm… okay…," said Tohru.  
"If… umm… t-that's where you really want to go," said Kisa.  
"We could split up," suggested Yuki, sensing Tohru and Kisa's fear.  
"Okay!" everyone said in unison. So Kagura headed off towards the giant roller coaster, dragging Kyo, Momiji following close behind.  
"Do you think Kyo-kun will be alright?" asked Tohru.  
"He'll live," answered Yuki coldly.

* * *

Momiji, Kyo, and Kagura were standing in line, which was a surprise, as barely anyone was there, and practically no one rode the Shrieker, when Momiji said, "Yuki and Tohru were holding hands, Yuki and Tohru are in love!"  
Kagura looked at Kyo. He looked sad.  
'You love her don't you? You don't love me at all,' she thought  
"Kyo-kun, how do you feel… about Tohru, I mean, and be honest," she said, "I won't be angry, I promise."  
"Well, I-I guess… I guess I…"

* * *

"Where do you guys want to go?" asked Kisa  
"And hurry up, we don't have all day," added Hiro.  
"Well," said Tohru, "I kind of wanted to go on the wooden roller coaster, but you guys don't have to come."  
"Alright," said Yuki, "are you two coming?"  
"We were gonna go on the log ride," said Kisa, "We've already been on that roller coaster."  
"Alright, why don't we meet back at the entrance at around 12:30 and we can eat lunch," said Kisa.  
"Okay," agreed Tohru, "If you guys see Kyo, Kagura, and Momiji, please tell them."  
Kisa and Hiro nodded, and the two walked off together.

* * *

"I sort of love her," said Kyo.  
"You don't love me at all, do you?" asked Kagura. It seemed she had suddenly become infatuated with her own feet.  
"Kagura, I," Kyo sighed, "…look, it's not like that. There's something about Tohru, okay… I'm sorry."  
Kagura nodded. "I understand, Kyo-kun," she said.  
'but that doesn't mean I'll give up,' she finished in her mind.

* * *

Yuki and Tohru were still holding hands, and didn't say anything until they got to the roller coaster. They climbed in and sat down. They finally let go of each others hands, Tohru blushing, and looking away, out of embarrassment.  
"Honda-san, is something wrong?" asked Yuki.  
"Umm… no…" answered Tohru, "I just…"  
But the roller coaster started, so she didn't finish what she was saying. Instead, she screamed throughout the whole ride as loud as she possibly could. When they climbed off the roller coaster, Tohru was practically hyperventilating, and tried to say something to Yuki. Unfortunately, Yuki couldn't hear her. In fact, he couldn't hear anything at all for five minutes because of the ringing noise in his ears. After he finally got his hearing back, he said to Tohru, "Let's not go on anymore roller coasters, okay?"

* * *

Kagura was a little embarrassed for some reason.  
"We don't have to go on this roller coaster if you don't want to," she said.  
"It's okay," he answered. He felt a little sorry for her.  
"Thank you," she whispered, so that he could barely hear her.  
"Why are you two so sad? Quit moping!" said Momiji.  
For some reason, Kagura couldn't help but smile at him. Kyo however, hit him on the head. Kagura laughed. So what if he didn't love her. She had the rest of her life to look forward to, and to keep trying. She climbed into the roller coaster, with Kyo beside her. Momiji climbed into the seat behind them.  
By the time the ride was over, Kagura thought she'd have whiplash. The three junnishi climbed off the roller coaster without a word, because they were all dazed.  
"Look, there they are!" said Kisa's voice.  
Soon, Kisa and Hiro were in front of Kagura, Kyo, and Momiji.  
"We're gonna meet back at the entrance at 12:30, and if you aren't there, you'll be left behind," said Hiro.  
"Are you guys alright?" asked Kisa.  
"Yes," they answered in monotone.  
"Okay," said Kisa, walking away with a weird look on her face.  
Momiji was the first to recover.  
"That was scary!" he said.  
The other two nodded.  
"What time is it?" asked Kyo.  
"It's 12:00, so we have thirty minutes," answered Kagura.

* * *

Considering the amusement park was tiny, there wasn't much else to do. There were 3 roller coasters, 1 Ferris wheel, a log ride, and some games where you could win stuff, as well as a psychic. This was were Tohru and Yuki went next.  
"It will be a dollar for your palm, or two for the crystal ball," said the psychic, "now let me look into your future."  
Yuki handed the woman two dollars, so she could look into the crystal ball. He had decided not to have her tell his future, incase this woman was the real deal, although he doubted it. He didn't want anyone finding out about the curse though, so better safe than sorry.  
The woman stared into the crystal ball for a long time, her eyes glazed over. When she came out of the trance, she said to Tohru, "there is much suffering in your future, however, it is not your own. Some one you love will die. Who it is, I'm not sure. I could see no further than this, but your future is clouded with pain. Take heed, and be on the look out. Who knows when something might happen. Please go! Seeing you brings pain to my heart…"  
Tohru stood up and left, afraid of the psychic.  
"Honda-san, you don't believe her do you?" questioned Yuki.  
"I don't know."  
"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, most psychics are fake."  
"I hope your right."  
But Tohru was thinking of her dream. It seemed too weird to be a coincidence. However there was no time to think about it because it was 12:30 now, and the two headed towards the main gate, ready for lunch.

* * *

Kagura, Kyo, and Momiji didn't have anything else they wanted to do, so they walked around to kill sometime before lunchtime. They came across a booth, where you had to hit a platform, and cause something to go up and ring the bell. If you won, you got your money back, plus a prize. "Oh, isn't that cat doll cute?" said Kagura, "I HAVE TO HAVE IT!"  
She grabbed Kyo by the collar of his shirt and shook him back and forth.  
"Okay, okay, I'll win it for you!" he answered.  
"Yay!" Kagura squealed.  
Kyo hit the platform so hard, he actually broke the bell. The man handed the cat doll to Kyo, who threw it at Kagura, and the group headed towards the entrance. When they arrived, they found that everyone else was already there.  
"Did you guys have fun?" asked Tohru.  
"Yes," Kagura answered with a smile. 

This was perfect. This was how life should be. This was what they all wanted. To be together, to be happy together.

A/N: So, hope you liked this chapter, and sorry it took so long to update. I'll update again once I have sixteen reviews.


End file.
